


Día 12 - Compartiendo

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Vida familiar, familiar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Ren y Ran ya casi son adultos pero no quieren compartir a su hermano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 12 - Compartiendo.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Ren y Ran y en realidad todos los Tachibana.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida adulta. Romance. Familiar.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Ren y Ran ya casi son adultos pero no quieren compartir a su hermano.
> 
> Palabras: 1,824.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 12 «compartiendo».

Fue cuando los mellizos cumplieron 17 años, los Tachibana irían a un restaurante a comer y el hijo mayor sorprendió a su familia preguntando si podía llevar a alguien.

Ran quiso negarse de inmediato, no iba a compartir su cumpleaños (que ya lo hacía con Ren) con la noticia de la pareja formal de su hermano pero Ren aceptó sin pensarlo.

La familia sabía bien que Makoto era bisexual y aunque a sus padres les había preocupado en un primer momento los niños lo habían tomado con mucha naturalidad, a veces hasta jugaban a averiguar si salía con un chico o con una chica cuando tenía pareja pero esta era la primera vez que se los presentaría. En esta ocasión trataron de sacarle la identidad de su pareja pero no lo lograron, tenían que esperar hasta la comida en el restaurante.

Sin embargo sí empezaron a notar cosas que antes habían ignorado, Makoto ya vivía solo pero los visitaba constantemente, sin embargo hace tiempo que sus visitas se habían reducido, incluso los fines de semana a veces tardaba mucho en contestar los mensajes, se preguntaron si su nueva pareja tenía que ver con ese «alejamiento». Si era así entonces desde ya no les gustaba.

El día en que fueron a comer los chicos ya iban predispuestos a no aceptar a la pareja de Makoto y su madre tuvo que hablar seriamente con ellos durante el trayecto para que no mostraran caras largas.

─Si su hermano eligió su cumpleaños para presentarnos a su pareja es por que espera que se lleven bien y es importante para él.

Cuando arribaron al restaurante Makoto aún no llegaba así que se acomodaron y esperaron un poco, pidieron algunas bebidas y los chicos empezaron a relajarse mientras platicaban a sus padres sobre lo que planeaban hacer cuando salieran con sus amigos a celebrar su cumpleaños.

─Lamentamos el retraso ─dijo Makoto cuando llegaba, aunque el retraso fue de menos de 10 minutos. Ran cruzó los brazos.

─Tendrás que compensarlo _onii-chan_ ─reclamó con algo de exageración.

─Ya, ya, vamos llegando también ─respondió su padre comprensivamente.

Makoto se hizo a un lado revelando a quien le acompañaba, un joven de aparentemente su misma edad, de cabello negro y rostro serio, la señora Tachibana pensó que había algo en ese joven que le parecía conocido.

─Familia ─empezó Makoto luego de un carraspeó─ les presento a Nanase Haruka… es mi novio ─la señora Tachibana notó que pocas veces había visto a su hijo sonreír de ese modo.

─Mucho gusto, gracias por recibirme ─saludó el joven con una pequeña reverencia, hablaba con una voz grave y sin titubeos.

─Mucho gusto Nanase-kun, tomen asiento, no se queden ahí ─respondió la mujer.

Mientras se sentaban Makoto presentó a sus hermanos que miraban con interés al joven.

─¿Nanase? ─preguntó el señor Tachibana cuando los jóvenes se sentaron─ Hace tiempo teníamos unos vecinos con ese apellido ¿recuerdas? ─eso último iba para su esposa.

─Ah sí, pero se fueron del pueblo hace años. Vivían en la casa junto al _torii_ ─eso último iba para sus hijos, esa casa había estado desocupada desde hace años aunque hace ya algunas semanas acudían trabajadores a limpiarla y arreglar desperfectos como si estuviera por ser habitada de nuevo.

─Deben ser mis padres ─comentó Haru sin mostrar emoción alguna─ ellos vivían ahí.

─¡Ah! Su hijo, ahora que lo dices te pareces a tu madre ¿cómo están ellos?

Ran no estaba nada contenta de que su comida de cumpleaños estuviera siendo acaparada por ese joven ya que sus padres pasaron lo que ella consideró mucho tiempo haciéndole preguntas que Haru respondía de manera corta y concisa.

─¿Entonces vendiste la casa? ─preguntó su padre luego de un rato.

─No, estoy restaurándola para habitarla, ahora mismo estoy rentando un departamento ─miró a Makoto.

─Así nos conocimos, somos vecinos ─sonrió Makoto.

Luego de que ordenaron lo que iban a comer les sirvieron unas entradas que no pidieron.

─Por favor acepten esto de mi parte ─indicó Haru antes de que la familia hiciera algún reclamo, Makoto no dejaba de sonreír.

─Esto no está en el menú ─comentó Ren mirando raro el plato y luego a Haru pero fue Makoto el que respondió con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

─Haru los hizo hace rato, trabaja aquí, es el chef.

Ran ya estaba probando el delicioso platillo y terminó tragándose el halago que tenía en la punta de la lengua que iba dirigido hacia el chef precisamente.

Los mellizos pensaron que si Makoto iba poco a casa seguramente era también por tener un novio que cocinaba tan bien, ya no necesitaba de su mamá.

─Es delicioso Nanase-kun, te agradecemos ─dijo su padre para horror de los muchachos.

Los Tachibana ya habían ido en varias ocasiones a ese restaurante pero teniendo al chef como compañía pudieron notar que el servicio era particularmente atento y la comida estaba mejor preparada.

Haru hablaba poco pero se esforzaba por agradar a la familia de su novio, con los chicos parecía no resultar pero con los padres estaba logrando una muy buena impresión.

Los chicos casi lloran cuando llegó un pequeño pastel también hecho por Haru y comprobaron que era delicioso. Haru no sólo les estaba quitando a su hermano, también se estaba ganando a sus padres.

─¿Ya le dieron las gracias a Nanase-kun por la comida? ─preguntó su madre cuando salían del restaurante. Ellos se miraron compartiendo pensamientos.

─Gracias Nanase-san ─le dijeron con una pequeña reverencia.

Esa noche ambos hablaron sobre el peligro que representaba Nanase-san, les estaba quitando a su hermano y cegando a sus padres, incluso cuando les dijeron lo que sospechaban su padre les reprendió diciéndoles que ya eran muy mayores para esos juegos.

  * · ·



Poco más de una semana después Ran se lamentaba en las calles, sus padres le habían comprando un bonito vestido y por ir corriendo para lucirlo a sus amigas se tropezó y de algún modo terminó rasgándolo con la rama rota de un árbol. No era algo tan grave pues se rasgó en una costura pero no quería llegar así con sus amigas ni quería volver a casa donde su madre le regañaría por eso. Pensó en conseguir hilo y aguja pero era tan mala cosiendo que terminaría dejándolo peor.

¿Dónde estaba Ren cuando lo necesitaba? Él era el bueno en este tipo de cosas.

─¿Ran-kun? ─lo que le faltaba.

Giró encontrándose con Nanase.

─Bu-buenas tardes ─saludó tensa, abochornada.

─¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó con interés, la había visto estar dando vueltas con una expresión mortificada (igual a la de Makoto).

─No, no, nada, sólo espero a alguien… ─pero la vista de Haru ya había encontrado la rasgadura en el vestido.

─¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ─preguntó sin dejar de mirar el desperfecto.

─¡Ah! ¡No! ─tapó la rasgadura con las manos, más abochornada.

─¿Segura? Yo podría arreglarlo, mi departamento está cerca.

Ella estaba consciente de ello y de algún modo agradecía no haberse encontrado con Makoto pero lamentaba haberse encontrado con Nanase.

─No tienen por que enterarse si no quieres ─añadió pensando que eso era lo que la mortificaba.

Haru no insistió más pero tampoco se fue hasta que finalmente Ran accedió a ir a su departamento, no tenía una idea mejor.

Tragó duro cuando pasaron junto al de su hermano.

─Él aún está trabajando ─dijo Nanase como si nada, ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Ran no respondió nada pero se tranquilizó.

El departamento de Haru era muy sencillo, aún tenía algunas cajas en un rincón pues había cosas que no había terminado de desempacar, y si lo que había dicho en el restaurante era cierto seguramente estaba esperando a cambiarse horriblemente cerca de su casa para ocuparse de esas.

Se sintió incómoda cuando Haru le preguntó si prefería que le hiciera el remiendo con el vestido puesto o si le prestaba una bata, no había considerado eso cuando aceptó ir con él y de inmediato respondió que prefería seguir vestida.

Haru la hizo pararse donde daba bien la luz y de una caja con muchos hilos sacó el que tenía el color que más se aproximaba al del vestido.

─No te muevas ─pidió cuando estuvo listo, había acercado una silla para estar bien a la altura del desastre, y empezó.

Por el reflejo de la ventana ella podía ver como Haru trabajaba con rapidez, tenía una expresión determinada, cosía sin aparente problema alguno, terminó incluso antes de lo que pensó.

─Gracias ─le dijo sinceramente cuando revisó el vestido y no vio rastro alguno de la rotura ni del remiendo.

─Ten más cuidado ─Haru ni siquiera le había preguntado como había terminado el vestido así.

Ran sabía que tanta ayuda se debía a que era hermana de su novio y seguramente quería quedar bien con ella pero lo agradecía de verdad.

Varias horas después le contó a Ren lo ocurrido y ambos empezaron a ver mejor a Haru.

  * · ·



Pasaron dos semanas y aunque vieron a Haru de nuevo pocas veces en cada ocasión se dieron cuenta del buen partido que era para su hermano, Makoto se veía muy feliz a su lado y Haru le apoyaba en cada aspecto de su vida, o eso decía su hermano.

Sus padres le invitaron a merendar una tarde y de algún modo Haru terminó ayudando a Ren con una manualidad para un trabajo escolar que ya lo tenía deprimido y fastidiado por que no le quedaba como debía pero Haru la realizó en un momento a la perfección.

Ese día de hecho, cuando terminaban la merienda Makoto carraspeó y les llamó la atención por un anuncio importante.

─¿Otro? ─soltó Ren temiendo qué era lo que iba a anunciarles. Makoto se rió. Su madre le reprendió con la mirada.

─Sí, otro ─miró a toda su familia comprobando su atención─. La verdad es que Haru y yo hemos decidido empezar a vivir juntos.

La mesa quedó en silencio.

─¿Tan pronto? ─preguntó su madre. No es que no le cayera bien Haru pero ellos apenas lo conocían.

─Sé que les parece pronto pero en realidad ya llevamos bastante juntos y no estaremos lejos.

La luz empezó a hacerse en la mente de los mellizos.

─Nos mudaremos a mi casa, sólo unos escalones arriba ─explicó Haru.

─La verdad por eso empezamos las reparaciones ─añadió Makoto y sus padres dedujeron que debió haber contribuido a eso económicamente.

Los mellizos se miraron entre ellos.

─¿Podremos ir a visitarte? ─preguntó Ren.

─Las veces que quieran ─respondió Makoto con su sonrisa característica y los chicos sonrieron, con su hermano a sólo unos pasos podrían incluso darle los buenos días cuando se fuera a trabajar.

Sin duda Haru había hecho que su hermano se independizara más pero ahora lo estaba acercando a ellos de manera especial, incluso sus padres pensaron que era un alivio tener a su hijo cerca, aunque fuera un adulto. Estaba bien aceptar a Haru en la familia, hasta llevarían sus maletas para tenerlos, a ambos, a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
